The Life Of Trinity Glittergrace
by xMeganful
Summary: Hi, my name is Trinity Glittergrace! I'm a small brown-haired, blue eyed fairy who was born with two talents rather than one. Only when Queen Clarion tells me what that means do I understand what my future holds. This story includes my birth, my lover and my born destiny. The trailer is on YouTube as well! Hope you like it!
1. My Birth

**Hi, so I just had a cool idea! How about I write a new story as **_**me**_** in Pixie Hollow, as a fairy? Why not? Let's see how bad it's going to turn out to be… ^_^**

* * *

**This is set after the Secret of the Wings movie!**

* * *

Slowly I pulled me head up and I could see a huge crowd around me.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice was shaky. Within seconds I could hear murmurs all around me and I began to get scared.

"Hello," I heard some voices reply. I slowly tried to stand, although my legs were shaky. Just as I had stood up steadily, a big golden light appeared before me and I couldn't see anything for a few seconds. When I could, there was a fairy in front of me. Except this fairy was taller than the rest and a golden dress. She smiled at me warmly and I sheepishly smiled back.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow! I see you found your way alright?" the fairy's voice was soft and gentle, which lessened my anxiousness a bit.

"Um… yeah…?" I was shaking nervously. The fairy in front of me chuckled, although it wasn't a mean chuckle. It was soft and gentle. I then began to study the fairy; she had brown hair and blue eyes alike me. She also had a crown on and I wondered if she was a queen. "Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"My name is Queen Clarion; I am the queen of Pixie Hollow." The fairy explained and I began to feel stupid for asking. _Wasn't it obvious enough with the crown?_

"Oh… cool…" I replied quietly and she began making her way towards me. I stepped away at first but then she spoke.

"Shall we test your wings?" Queen Clarion asked gently and I nodded. She then went behind me and I could feel, what I assumed were my wings, lifting. I turned my head to see a pair of crystal-clear wings behind me and I fluttered them slowly. Although I was unsure how to move them; it almost came naturally, like breathing.

"Wow…" I marvelled over them and tried to turn around to see them better, although they moved too and some fairies began to laugh at me. I just stopped and laughed with them; after all, their laughs weren't evil and if I was in the crowd, I would have laughed anyway. There was also the distinctive sound of Queen Clarion's laugh that I liked more than the rest; it was soft and gentle.

"Would you like to try flying?" the queen asked me as I turned to face her. I giggled and said yes. Slowly, she extended her hand towards me and I grabbed it as support as I fluttered my wings as fast as I could. Flying seemed to come naturally as well; I just assumed I was a quick learner.

"Interesting…" I heard Queen Clarion mumble as I landed perfectly on the ground. I then looked at her for further instruction as of what to do. She looked into my eyes and stared for a moment. I bit my lip nervously and then she began to speak. _I seemed good at creating awkward moments…_

"Now to find your talent, little one," Queen Clarion raised her hand and a bunch of mushrooms appeared around me. I looked at them curiously and then a bunch of fairies came over and started putting little elements on each of them. Most of them smiled at me just as they flew of back into the crowd.

"What do I do?" I asked nervously and I could feel my stomach churning.

"You'll know." She replied. I then sighed.

"_Helpful…"_ I muttered as I approached one with a flower on. I reached out and poked the flower but it just stopped glowing. Shrugging, I went over to the next mushroom. On the second mushroom was an egg. I poked that one and it began to glow and shimmer. Out of the corner of my eye, I also noticed something else shimmering and glowing. I could hear fairies all around me gasping and muttering thinks that I couldn't quite hear. The queen seemed to stay silent which worried me, so I turned to look at her. To my surprise, she was smiling!

"I thought I was supposed to have only _one _talent?" I panicked. I knew that I was supposed to be a fairy born in Pixie Hollow and that I was then going to get ONE talent. Queen Clarion flew over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, it seems we have a cross-talent!" she announced.  
"What?" I was so confused…

"Yes, it seems that we have a water _and _animal talent fairy." The crowd seemed to understand more than me and it felt as if Queen Clarion was ignoring my question.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I almost shouted.

"Calm yourself, dear," the queen said to me, although I didn't dare relax. "As I suspected, you are a crossed between a water and animal talent. Cross-talents are rather rare and only come by once in a queen or kings' reign. You should be proud of your talent." She told me. I stood there, eyebrows both raised, staring into her eyes in shock. I didn't dare blink. Queen Clarion then smiled and nodded, as if telling me that what she had said was the dead truth.

"Don't you mean _talents_?" I chuckled and she chuckled back. _So far, so good!_

"Yes, dear, talents," she replied and placed her hand of my shoulder and flew backwards a few paces. "Animal and water talent fairies, please welcome the newest member of your guild, _Trinity._" Queen Clarion announced and then disappeared. I stood there, wondering what to do, until two fairies suddenly flew towards me and smiled.

* * *

"Hi there, Raindrop," smiled one fairy with a blue dress and blue hair.

"My name is Fawn and this is Silvermist!" said the other, who was wearing an orange and brown dress and had long, braided light brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Trinity," I bit my lip nervously.

"Come with us, we're show you around," Fawn smiled and both fairies took off in the air. I followed them as best as I could.

* * *

**There, chapter 1! Was that alright? It is just pretty much me and my name is Trinity because in Pixie Hollow (the online game) my name is Trinity Glittergrace…. Let me know if I should do more and if you want, give me some ideas about some adventures and stuff. Anyway suggestions are greatly appreciated! Byyyeee! **


	2. House, Dress And New Friends!

**Hey! So, back for another chapter today! Yay!**

* * *

**Just to clarify, Trinity is based on me! Yep, I don't know why either… Let's face it; I don't have a lot to do and I enjoy writing, so, why not? Lol.**

* * *

**Italics **_**(This is italics)**_** means its Trinity's thought.**

* * *

"So, Raindrop, what do you want to do first?" Silvermist seemed in a really good mood "How about a tour of Pixie Hollow? Or you could meet our friends? Or, no, I know, I know!" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"What?" I giggled (although I'm not a girly-girl, I do giggle occasionally).

"We can show you your house!" Silvermist exclaimed. My face lit up within seconds.

"_My own house?_" I asked excitedly. Fawn nodded.

"Everyone here in Pixie Hollow gets their own house; unless you want to share with your friends, of course," she explained. I couldn't have been more excited! The thought of getting my very own house seemed, just, amazing!

"Wow! Can we go _now?_" I prompted my two new friends.

"Sure thing, Raindrop," The water fairy smiled and began flying off, followed by Fawn. I flew after them and this time, they had to go faster to keep up with me!

* * *

A few minutes had passed and we finally stopped flying. I noticed a river below as and it sparkled in the sun. _I hope that all the days are going to be as nice as this one!_ I had been born at about sunrise so it was still early in the day. On one side of the river there was a little house and a forest next to it. On the other side of the river, it went off into a lake. The location was so perfect!

"There it is!" Fawn excitedly pointed to the little house by the river.

"Wow…" I flew closer to the house and noticed it was made out of acorns. In fact; it was a giant acorn! There were windows on the left, right and back and a door at the front. Silvermist and Fawn flew down next to me and Fawn pushed the door open. I slowly entered and began studying the room; there was a writing desk, a closet, a few chests and a bed made of acorns. There seemed to be acorns everywhere! I fell in love with the house instantly; it really was _perfect_.

"Queen Clarion suspected we would get a cross-talent within the next few seasons so we pulled together this house. Me and Sil we hoping you'd be a water and animal fairy, you see." Fawn explained. I turned to her and smiled.

"Well, you and Queen Clarion were right!" I laughed and they laughed with me. For the first time; I felt like I _belonged _here in Pixie Hollow. "Um… Silvermist, Fawn?" I had a few questions burning inside me that I wondered if they could answer…

"Yeah?" Silvermist replied and I inhaled a deep breath.

"What do animal and water fairies do? You know, _how can I help?_" The two fairies then began explaining about the Mainland and the seasons. Also about how I was going to help wake up birds in the spring and create ripples in ponds. It all sounded so fun!

"Wow, really?" I gasped once they finished.

"And there's more…" Silvermist trailed of as she headed over to the closet. She opened the door to reveal different outfits. I got closer so I could see them better and they all looked so pretty! All of them were rather identical but I didn't mind. There were three of each kind of dress and there were four different dresses.

"We'll be outside for a bit. Come find us when you're done!" Fawn chirped almost like a bird as she and Silvermist flew out the door and closed it behind them. I immediately picked out a dress I felt suited the season I was in; summer. The summer outfit was pale orange and ice blue. Orange seemed to be the animal fairy colour and blue seemed to be the water fairy colour. _I guess that's just how it works around here…_ Once I had changed out of my white dandelion arrival day dress, I put it in my closet; just for the memories later on. I spun around admiring my dress until I was so dizzy I almost fell over! The day really couldn't get any better! My house was amazing, my dress was beautiful and my name is so… unique! _Trinity, to me, means peaceful. _I then assessed my hair; it was light brown and just past my shoulders. It was rather wavy too; I just decided to leave it as it was.

* * *

I pushed open the door to my house and flew out, trying to find Fawn and Silvermist; they were nowhere to be seen. Slowly, I fluttered above my house and looked around but I still couldn't find them…

"Silvermist? Fawn?" I called to the two fairies nervously. There was a reply, although it wasn't Fawn or Silvermist.

"Over here!" the voice called to me; I assumed the fairy was talking to me as I was the only fairy around. Gingerly, I headed in the direction of the voice to find a fairy with brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at me warmly.

"Um… Do I know you…?" I replied with one eyebrow rose. The fairy still smiled.

"No, but I know you." He smiled. I gave him the most confused/scared look that I could.

"Right… That's not _creepy _at all!" I snapped. His smile faded and I sighed out of sympathy. "I'm Trinity, nice to meet you," I smiled.

"I know, I mean, I was there when you were born, because you know, I wanted to know your talent and stuff…" he tripped on his own words. "I'm Ryan," the fairy smiled.

"I like your name, Ryan," I laughed nervously and so did Ryan.

"Um… Thanks Trinity… I like your name too." He blushed nervously.

"Thanks Ryan, so, um, have you seen Fawn or Silvermist anywhere?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to tell you I saw them head over to Tinkers' Nook," he paused when he noticed my perplexed expression. "I'll show you." He smiled and I followed him as he flew off. _Seems nice enough…_

* * *

It wasn't long before I could hear music playing and hammers hitting acorns and other various materials.

"Here we are, Trinity!" Ryan announced as he fluttered towards the ground. I followed him as we weaved through fairies and even a mouse!

"Aw! Aren't you cute!" I smiled at the mouse as it passed me and I gave it a little pat on the head.

"That's Cheese, or at least that's what everyone calls him," Ryan explained. "There they are!" he pointed to five fairies gossiping in one corner of Tinkers' Nook.

As me and Ryan approached the fairies, Silvermist turned and saw me. She smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

"Hi Trin," Silvermist smiled and the other four fairies turned to me; they seemed to ignore Ryan which annoyed me a bit. There was Fawn, Silvermist and three other fairies; one was blonde and had a green dress, another had black hair and a yellow dress and the final fairy had red hair and a red dress.

"Hi," I smiled nervously at the other fairies.

"Aw! Hi there, Sugarcane, I'm Rosetta!" the red-headed fairy smiled.

"I'm Tinkerbell!" The blonde fairy was a bit too enthusiastic…

"And I'm Iridessa," the last fairy smiled shyly.

"Cool…" I smiled back. _I'm not exactly good at first-meetings, am I?_ I wondered why Silvermist and Fawn flew off but decided not to bother asking.

"So what's your name, Sweetpea?" Rosetta asked me kindly.

"Trinity," I replied, more confident this time.

"So, Trin, what do you want to do? Do you want to show you how _fun _Pixie Hollow can be?" Fawn flew around in circles excitedly.

"Sure!" I cheered and we then began discussing what to start with that would be fun. I then noticed that Ryan had flew off.

* * *

After a few minutes, we settled on the idea of playing a game where we would skid stones of the water by my house. We then flew there and settled on the opposite side of my house were the lake was and began collecting stones. Once we had collected ten little stones each, we sat on the dirt and began skimming the stones on the water's surface. Rosetta went first, then Iridessa, then Tinkerbell, then Fawn, Silvermist and finally _me._

"You'll be a natural! Just try it!" Silvermist coaxed me and I threw my first stone; it sank. Second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth; sank.

"Okay, this is your last stone, Raindrop. Try to throw it will _less power_…" Silvermist tried to help me. I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath and threw it. Within seconds of me letting go of the rock; I heard a smash. I opened my eyes to see what had just happened…

* * *

**Oh, no… Trinity just broke something 0_0**

**Cliff-hanger! Hahahahahhah! Byeee!**


	3. The Conversation With The Queen

**Lol, you peeps are amazing! Someone even said that they hope it didn't hit Vidia's window! I never thought of it but, lol, she would go ballistic if that happened! Let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Uh… Sugarcane, that did _not _sound good!" Rosetta placed a hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip. I couldn't see any damage done but I had a rough idea of where the noise came from. There was a bush of the other side of the lake and I figured it must have gone over it. I nervously fluttered over to the bush, followed by Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta and Iridessa. Slowly, I took a deep breath and flew above the bush to see what the rock hit. Although the rock was small, it was big enough to do some damage…

"Oh, no…" I gasped as I stared at the building in front of me. The building was square and made out of something that must had been dug up in a mine, there was a big glass window with a rather large hole in it on the side I was facing. Fairies began to stare at me as they assumed I broke the window and began to whisper to one and another.

"Um… Guys, Queen Clarion is going to be _really mad_ when she finds out her new meeting hall has a whole in it!" Fawn exclaimed as I bit my lip again and started to panic. I could feel my stomach churning inside me and I felt really light-headed and sick. _'Okay, what do I do? Queen Clarion is going to kill me on my first day!' _I thought anxiously. Silvermist seemed to pick up on my uneasiness.

"It's alright, Raindrop," she smiled "once Tink almost ruined spring and Queen Clarion didn't kill her then!" the water fairy tried to comfort me.

"I did not!" Tinkerbell protested.

"Uh, did to!" Iridessa agreed with Silvermist.

"Guys, this isn't the time!" Fawn shouted behind me. I just fluttered there in mid-air, totally frozen.

"Do you think she'll notice?" I asked nervously, my voice shaking.

"Sweetie, how _couldn't she _notice?" Rosetta laughed nervously.

"She's got a point, Trin," Silvermist agreed with Rosetta.

"Okay then, how long do I have before she kills me?" I turned around to face my friends but they just stared at a golden glow behind me.

"Um, not long…" Silvermist pointed to the glow behind me and I turned back around to the see the golden light turn into Queen Clarion. She was smiling until she noticed the hole in the window…

* * *

"Oh, my," the queen gasped. "How did this happen?" Slowly and shakily I flew down on the ground near Queen Clarion. I looked down, ashamed.

"Trinity," she sighed._ It was probably a world record; breaking something within a few hours after being born…_ "How did this happen?" her voice was firm.

"It was an accident... I was trying to skim the stone on the water…" I replied quietly, although I'm sure she still heard. I then heard another voice next to Queen Clarion and I looked up to see who it was, tears in my eyes.

"And what happened here?" the fairy was male and didn't seem to have wings. Although I wanted to ask why, I knew now was not the time. The fairy then looked down at me and frowned. "And who is this?" he asked gently.

"Lord Milori, this is Trinity," Queen Clarion told the fairy and I assumed his name was Lord Milori.

"Ah, yes, cross-talent I believe?" he asked me and I nodded, staring back at the ground, wings drooped. Lord Milori didn't seem to understand why I was upset until he noticed the window. "Trinity, do you know about this?" his voice was firm too; I was clearly in a heap of trouble.

"I'm bad at skimming stones…" I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked up and nervously laughed.

"Queen Clarion, it wasn't all her fault!" I heard Tinkerbell's voice behind me and I turned to see her land next to me. Silvermist and Fawn followed her and Silvermist gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we're to blame too!" Fawn told the queen. _How could they be saying they are to blame? I did it!_

"No it wasn't!" I protested as I watched Queen Clarion for a reaction, but she stood there calmly; as if she had been anticipating it. Fairies all around me were still muttering and it made me feel more nervous and anxious. Queen Clarion seemed to notice.

"Trinity, I think we should finish this in _private_." She looked directly at me and I nodded in agreement. Silvermist, Fawn and Tinkerbell were about to start protesting but Queen Clarion held her hand up to stop them. "Trinity," the queen gestured to follow her as she slowly fluttered away. I then followed her at a respectful distance.

* * *

I followed her for a few minutes before we finally stopped. We were back in the Pixie Dust Tree and were in a big room with multiple shelves of books; I assumed it was a library. Queen Clarion fluttered over to the window on the far end of the room.

"Now, Trinity," Queen Clarion began.

"It was an accident…" I reminded her before she could continue. She turned to me and smiled.

"As you have already told me." The queen replied. My wings drooped as I prepared for my punishment, although, to my surprise, Queen Clarion said something _entirely different_. "You were aware of my anticipation for Tinkerbell to take the blame, correct?" she asked. I nodded, knowing I couldn't lie to the queen.

"Yes," I replied, unsure why it was relevant.

"Trinity, as I may remember me saying earlier, you have a _very rare gift_." her words we kind and soft, although they were very deep.

"I do?" I could feel proudness bubbling inside me. Queen Clarion nodded as she turned back to the window and looked out over Pixie Hollow.

"You're birth has been an _anticipated _birth itself; I have had dreams – visions almost – about a fairy such as yourself. She had brown hair and blue eyes - just like me." The queen triggered a previous thought in my brain _'I then began to study the fairy; she had brown hair and blue eyes alike me.'_

"What happened?" I asked anxiously. "In your, visions, I mean,"

"This fairy was born as a rather _quick learner_ and everything came to her naturally, more so than a normal fairy." More previous thoughts began to trigger somewhere inside my brain 'Although I was unsure how to move them; it almost came naturally, like breathing.' The memories flooding back to me and the thought of Queen Clarion having visions about me was now becoming _very real _and _very scary _rather_ fast_.

"Is that good?" I quivered. Queen Clarion turned to face me and saw that I was shaking badly.

"Of course," she smiled and began fluttering towards me. I stood there for I knew Queen Clarion was no danger; and even if you turned on me, I would most likely be able to feel it. "This fairy showed great potential in the very few hours that she was born in. Of course, all fairies show their outstanding abilities when they are first born and for many years after that; but this particular fairy seemed _different_, in a very _special _way." Her words were full of wisdom and I loved to listen to her kind words as she spoke.

"How so?" I tried using sophisticated/formal replies to try and challenge her a bit; it just seemed fun.

"You see, Trinity, when I was born, I was an average fairy; just like the fairy in my visions." Queen Clarion flew behind me and I could almost _feel _her presents.

"I never thought that was possible… How did you become queen? Was there a queen before you, Queen Clarion?" I dropped my voice to almost a whisper.

"Yes; there was indeed a queen before my era. Her name was Queen Cassiopeia; a very, dare I say, _evil _fairy."

"Could you be more specific?" I asked Queen Clarion and I knew she smiled at my 'smart' reply without even looking at her.

"Queen Cassiopeia wanted the Pixie Dust Tree… _dead…_" She struggled with her words as they seemed almost _unbearable_ for her to say. I couldn't help but gasp in shock as I quickly spun around to see Queen Clarion facing her back to me and her wings drooped. I hated seeing her like that so I scanned my mind for something to say that might cheer her up, although before I could, she stopped me. "No need, Trinity,"

"Queen Clarion, you knew?" I was confused at how she could read my mind so easily.

"I can _feel _it." She turned around and smiled at me, although I knew it was fake for there was a hint of pain in her eyes. "Never in all my years have I been able to, but with you Trinity, you are something different. You are more than a cross-talent, just like I was…"

"You were once a cross-talent too? I though they only came along _"Once in a queen or king's reign"_?"she quoted Queen Clarion's words that she had said only earlier that morning.

"Precisely," the queen fluttered over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "Dear, _you are more than what you think you are._" She removed her hand from my shoulder and turned to look out the window. The sun was just going down and I knew she was about to suggest sleep.

"Of course," I smiled and curtseyed before she could say anything.

"Trinity," her voice stopped me as I headed for the door. I turned back to her a she smiled. "I will explain more tomorrow, but for now, sleep is a sensible idea. Goodnight, Trinity." Queen Clarion then turned back to look out the window.

"Goodnight, you're Highness." I turned and left.

* * *

I had just arrived back outside my house after talking with Queen Clarion when I heard someone calling my name.

"Trinity! Trinity!" I recognised the voice within seconds and felt a rush of adrenalin course through my veins. Ryan fluttered over to me and smiled.

"Ryan!" I hugged him tightly and he almost lost his balance in the air. After what had just happened, I felt that Ryan would be the best person to tell as he seemed to be my favourite friend so far…

"Hey Trin, calm down!" I let go of him and smiled "May I call you 'Trin'?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Ryan, call I tell you something _important_?" at first he looked confused but shrugged.

"Sure, whatever it is, I'm here for you!" he smiled.

"Great!" I grabbed his wrist and began pulling him towards my house.

"Hey, careful!" he protested. "Where are we going?"

"Look, Ryan this is PRIVATE stuff, okay? If I tell you, you cannot tell ANYONE. Got it?" I pushed open my door and Ryan followed me inside. He shut the door and we both sat down on my floor as I hadn't yet gotten a table.

"Okay, PRIVATE, got it!" he smiled and I told him _everything._

* * *

**Wow! 1,800 words! That is a new record! YAY! Hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! Please review if you liked/disliked it! Byeee!**


	4. Caramel Tea and Water Chestnuts!

**So, shall we start chapter 4? I think yes!**

* * *

"Queen Clarion is a double-talent?" Ryan gasped.

"Ssshhhhh!" I hushed him. Ryan stared at me, clearly surprised. "PRIVATE STUFF!" I reminded him.

"Sorry, Trin, but, wow!" Ryan exclaimed and it was impossible for me not to slip a smile.

"It's weird, right?" both of us nodded.

"So, what are you going to ask her tomorrow?" Ryan asked and I looked back at him, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you must have _some questions _about what she told you!" I thought for a moment; Ryan was right, I did have questions…

"I can't just stand there and question her! She's the queen!" I finally replied. Ryan shook his head.

"Of course! Hint; QUEEN Clarion! But, she really isn't that strict, I mean, don't tell anyone but I personally think she doesn't take her job serious enough." I gasped at his response.

"WHAT? OF COURSE SHE DOES!" I don't know why I felt the need to defend the queen, maybe it is just because she's nice…? "She takes her job more serious then you!"

"You've never even seen me work! You don't even know my talent!" it was his turn to be defensive.

"So? Still gives you no right to criticize Queen Clarion!" Both of us sat there for a few minutes, silent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Trin," Ryan finally sighed.

"Don't be." I smile ever so slightly.

"I'm a light fairy by the way." Ryan jumped up from the floor and moved towards the door. "I'll show you." I then followed him outside.

The sun was slowly setting behind my house and it really was a wonderful view. Ryan flew towards the back of my house and smiled excitedly.

"Look," he cupped his hands just as the sun hit the horizon and a small ball of light formed in his hand. I gasped in shock. "The last light of day…" we both smiled.

"It's really pretty…" I gently put my hand in the light to try and feel it, although it had no feel to it…

"Light fairy ability," Ryan explained.

"Oh…" I muttered "I wish I could do that!" I then sighed.

"How about…" Ryan flew around, searching for something, the ball of light still in his hands. "Ah!" he picked up a big leaf and wrapped it around the ball of light. "Here," Ryan smiled as handed me leaf.

"Wow, you're a really good light-fairy!" I giggled and began to admire the light; it was soo pretty!

"Told you!" Ryan laughed too.

* * *

After Ryan had left, I sank down in my bed and began to make a list of questions that I may be able to squeeze in the conversation tomorrow:

_- What are your two talents?_

_- Are you the first cross-talent fairy?_

_- Why doesn't Lord Milori have wings?_

_- How come Queen Cassiopeia wanted the Pixie Dust Tree dead?_

_- Why can you feel my emotions?_

_- Why can I feel your emotions? _

_- Why can't anyone else?_

_- Why am I "more then I think I am"…?_

Just before I could finish listing questions in my head, I fell sound asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and fairies wings' buzzing. Slowly I pushed myself into a sitting position and stretched. I could feel my stomach was empty and my throat was dry.

"Trin? Trin you here?" I could hear Ryan's voice on the other side of my door. I fluttered over to my door and opened it.

"Hey Ryan," I tiredly smiled.

"Here, I brought you this," He smiled and handed me a leaf that had something wrapped inside it and a little acorn with a hole in the top.

"What is it?" I flew over to the centre of my floor and sat down. Slowly, I unwrapped what was inside the leaf.

"Iced caramel tea with water chestnuts." Ryan fluttered in and joined me sitting on the floor.

"Wow, thanks Ryan," I smiled as I picked up one of the chestnuts and ate it.

"Like it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I love it!" We both laughed.

Me and Ryan stayed at my house for about an hour before leaving. We headed over to Butterfly Cover and sat down on a bed of grass to watch the butterflies fly around.

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying Pixie Hollow?" Ryan asked.

"Well," I sighed "So far I've broken the new meeting hall window and everyone seems to think I'm terrible."

"You're not terrible!" he protested, staring at me as if I'd said the most ridicules thing in the world! "So what if you broke a window on your first day? Nobody's perfect!"

"Yeah but nobody has a double talent…" I replied quietly, wishing that I was just born _normal_.

"Queen Clarion does," he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"But she's the queen, it's different! I'm different…" I sighed sadly.

"Being different isn't bad. I'm always scared of being normal; I wish I was different in _some way_." He sighed too. I then turned to him and our eyes met; my heart began racing.

"You are different, Ryan," I nervously smiled "At least, you're different to me." Both of us paused and neither of us dared to breathe. Just as Ryan opened his mouth to say something, I heard a rather loud trumpet behind me. Out of shock, I snapped my head around to see a fairy in uniform.

* * *

"Trinity?" the fairy asked me. I gingerly nodded.

"Yes?" my voice was nervous.

"You have been summoned by the queen. Please follow me." The fairy then turned around and began to slowly fly away.

"Who's she?" I whispered to Ryan.

"That's Viola; she's one of Queen Clarion's messenger fairies." He whispered back. We both then jumped up and said goodbye. I didn't want to leave him but I knew Queen Clarion was waiting for me and that I couldn't say no to the queen.

* * *

Once we reached the room where I spoke to Queen Clarion last, Viola knocked on the door and I could hear the queen tell her to enter. Viola fluttered inside but I stayed a pace away from the door.

"You're Majesty," I heard her and assumed she bowed because of the pause. "I have summoned Trinity."

"Thank you, Viola. Please send her in." Queen Clarion replied. Viola then flew out the door and told me to enter. Slowly, I fluttered into the room and heard the door close behind me. I respectfully curtseyed to the queen and lord. I wanted to say something but what was there to say?

"Trinity, I presume you have some questions?" Queen Clarion stood next to Lord Milori and I could feel she was a bit anxious and nervous herself.

"Uh, yes, you're Highness," I stumbled on my words as I began to search my mind for questions that I had thought of last night.

* * *

**I know it was a bit short but today I feel more in the mood to do songfics… Sorry! I'll try and do a better chapter tomorrow. Bye!**


	5. More Than Colleagues?

**I think this chapter will answer some your questions…**

* * *

_"Trinity, I presume you have some questions?"_

_"Uh, yes, you're Highness,"_

* * *

Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"Why aren't I normal?" I blurted out without thinking. The queen seemed shocked at my sudden question. I bit my lip nervously.

"Could you be more specific?" she asked.

"Why do _I _have to be a double-talent? Why can't I just be normal, like everyone else?" I protested.

"Being a crossed-talent fairy does not make you anything more than normal; it makes you _unique_." Queen Clarion replied wisely.

"Well, I don't like it…" I replied quietly and looked down at the floor.

"And why would that be?" I could feel Queen Clarion move swiftly towards me. I racked my brain for an answer.

"I didn't want to be born being able to _feel _other fairies' emotions. I didn't want to be part animal fairy and part water fairy; I just wanted to be a _normal fairy with one talent._" I looked up at the queen and she kindly smiled.

"Trinity, you remind me of another fairy here in Pixie Hollow. She was born a tinker fairy but she did not accept it; just like you. Whether you accept it or not; you are a crossed talent. Nobody can change that. The tinker fairy accepted her talent and so will you. Believe me." Queen Clarion replied.

"What if I choose not to?" Yes, I was arguing back to the queen, but I didn't care.

"What would happen if I chose not to rule Pixie Hollow? Or Lord Milori chose not to lead the Winter Woods?" she tried to reason with me. I wasn't really sure what would happen so I stayed silent. Queen Clarion seemed to be able to feel it too. "Pixie Hollow would break out into a war."

"What?" I gasped and almost fell backwards because of such a shock. "But how is that even relevant to my talent?"

"Trinity, as I mentioned yesterday, I was once a cross-talent such as yourself." Queen Clarion fluttered over to the window and looked out across Pixie Hollow. I stepped forward a few steps. "When I was born, the current queen, Queen Lucinda, told me I was destined for greatness and that my future was very bright to her. Of course, I never understood what Queen Lucinda meant by this, until one day I was summoned by her."

"What happened?" I asked as Queen Clarion paused.

"Queen Lucinda explained what my talents meant; what being a pixie dust _and _tinker fairy meant."

"You're part tinker?" I exclaimed, rather surprised. _That would have been my last guess!_

"Nothing wrong with being a tinker fairy," Queen Clarion replied, turning to me. I could feel she was a bit annoyed by my reaction. I started to feel a bit guilty for my sudden outburst. "Tinker fairies are as good as any other talent."

"I'm sorry; it was just shock." I replied guiltily. Queen Clarion seemed to understand.

"You must promise me something, Trinity," she breathed. "You _must not_, under _any_ circumstances, tell _anyone_ my talent. Understood?" I bit my lip and Queen Clarion sighed. "Who did you tell?"

"Um… Ryan… he's a light fairy…" I laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension in the air. Queen Clarion just sighed. I then remembered Lord Milori was in the room and was surprised that he had stayed silent. He looked at me, slightly confused. "Is there a problem, Lord Milori?" I asked. Queen Clarion looked at me then Lord Milori, confused.

"Possibly…" he turned to Queen Clarion. Both of them nervously looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation using telepathy. It was a bit weird how close they are and I began to wonder if they were more than colleagues.

"Queen Clarion?" I was getting bit impatient. Queen Clarion turned to me, still rather anxious. "Is there a problem with Ryan knowing?"

"I'm afraid so; to keep everything equal in Pixie Hollow, nobody is to know the ministers', Lord Milori's or my talent. Of course, I and Lord Milori have all talents but originally we were crossed-talents such as yourself. It could cause a problem if everyone knew our original talents." She replied.

"Then why do I know?" I asked but then a thought hit me. "Wait, what do you mean "Originally crossed-talents such as myself"…" The queen inhaled a deep breath before replying.

"Trinity, you will be the next queen of Pixie Hollow."

* * *

**I know it was short again but it got some questions answered, right? Let me know what you think of this story and if I should continue. Please review if you wish to and I recommend you read some of my other stories as I have seven others (currently)! Other stuff: **

* * *

**1) I thought that Clarion could be half tinker talent because that would be how she met Fairy Mary.**

**2) I thought Clarion could be half dust talent because it says on official Disney websites that she knows so much about Pixie Dust that she can travel as it (the glowly trail thing). **

**3) Please remember this is MY IDEAS and NOT OFFICIAL Disney stuff. Fan fiction means fiction that fans wrote, not all true stuff and not all 'official'. It is purely my ideas on how I think Clarion became queen.**

* * *

**Byeee!**


	6. Options

**Chapter 6! HOORAY! **

* * *

**WARNING: this will be a short chapter as today I have already upload a chapter for this story. I guess you could call this part 2…**

* * *

_"Trinity, you will be the next queen of Pixie Hollow."_

* * *

"Hah, hah, okay, now the truth." I shot the queen a look of disbelief.

"You doubt me?" Queen Clarion replied firmly.

"Well how am I supposed to believe it?" My tone was more aggressive than intended.

"Trinity, I know this is all very sudden but _you must believe me_. I would never dare lie about such a matter." She carefully watched me for a response. I stood there, speechless. _Say something!_

"Really?" I panicked. I then mentally scolded myself for saying such a stupid thing.

"Yes." Queen Clarion seemed to pick up on my panic.

"What now?" I wondered aloud. The queen thought for a moment.

"For the next years I would like you to continue on as you are. No training as future queen will be required for another few hundred years when my time has come. Or there is another option…" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Which would be…?"

"My daughter, Melony, is in line for my throne. If you decide not to become future queen, it will be passed down to Melony." Queen Clarion explained. The main thing that my ears picked up was the fact that Queen Clarion had a daughter.

"You have a _daughter?_" I asked, completely shocked.

"Why does that seem to shock you?" Queen Clarion couldn't help but smile at her own question. I kept a serious face for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, Ree, are you _that_ funny?" I heard Lord Milori say to Queen Clarion.

"Who's 'Ree'?" was the first thing I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"Ree is Queen Clarion." Lord Milori chuckled. I could then feel Queen Clarion become embarrassed so I smiled at her reassuringly. It was then when I could feel Queen Clarion pick up on my confusion at why Lord Milori would call the queen by a less-formal name.

"Oh? Ohhhhhhh…" I smirked at the two fairies. Melony must be _their _daughter.

"Indeed she is," Queen Clarion smiled and Lord Milori looked at me then Queen Clarion out of confusion.

"Who would that be?" I and Queen Clarion both chuckled at Lord Milori. He just raised his eyebrow in question. "Would you care to tell me?"

"Melony is indeed _our_ daughter." Lord Milori seemed to understand when Queen Clarion said this. "Back to the matter at hand; Trinity for the next few years, I would like you to continue as usual. No one must know I and Lord Milori are cross-talents. I also would prefer you told other fairies that you only have _one talent_. It would make matters easier when and if you decide to become queen. In a few seasons time, I will summon you again to discuss whether or not you will become future queen. If you choose not to, our daughter, Melony will train instead. Understood?" I managed to remember the majority of what she said.

"Don't mind me asking, but what are Lord Milori's talents?" I asked and looked up to Lord Milori for an answer.

"Winter animals and frost." He smiled.

"Okay," I simply nodded. "Can I go?"

"Of course," Queen Clarion smiled and I did a small curtsey before leaving.

"Bye you're Highness and Lord!" I yelled enthusiastically as I flew out the door and shut it behind me. There was then the distinctive sound of Queen Clarion's laughter.

* * *

**I warned you it would be short! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	7. Accidently Telling Ryan

**Sorry I haven't updated this for a while but I now have a good idea of what I'm doing with this story and stuff so let's start! YAYAYAYY! I'M HYPEERRRRRR! CAN YOU TELL? :D**

* * *

**Sorry about that…**

* * *

"_For the next few years I would like you to continue on as you are."_

* * *

"Ryan! Ryan!" I yelled. I had travelled back to Butterfly Cove as soon as I had left from the meeting with Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. "RYAN?"

"Here, Trin!" I heard a voice call me from the same place that I and Ryan were sitting at earlier. Much to my surprise, when I flew over to the fairy, it was Ryan sitting on the same patch of grass!

"Ryan!" For no reason I quickly flew over to him and hugged him… I don't know why I felt the need to, but Ryan didn't object; he just hugged back.

"What's wrong Trin?" he whispered into my ear while we hugged. I pulled apart and smiled.

"I just… uh… where do I start?" I giggled with excitement.

"How about why Queen Clarion summoned you?" Ryan laughed and I assumed it was at my excitement.

"Oh, yeah, that!" I continued to smile so much my cheeks were hurting and I tipped sideways a bit.

"Sit down before you fall over!" Ryan dropped down onto the grass and I sat down next to him. "Right, so what happened?"

"Well, I went into the room and Queen Clarion and Lord Milori was there. She asked me if I had questions and I said yeah." I began

"What did you ask?" Ryan asked and I bit my lip because I knew what he would say if I told him.

"I asked why I wasn't normal…" I replied quietly but Ryan still heard.

"Trin," he said softly, which sort of surprised me… "Why would you ask something like that? Nobody is normal. Just different..." he paused for a second, as if trying to think of what to say.

"Trinity, when I first saw you was when you were born. I remember how shy you were and how little you said. How you asked Queen Clarion who she was and then looked embarrassed after." Ryan laughed lightly and I could feel myself start to go red again at the memory. "Even how you tried to look at your wings but instead went in circles! But what I mostly remember is those _two orbs _glowing; water _and _animal." Our eyes met and I felt the same emotion inside me as before. "You should be proud of your talents, not ashamed. Besides, it's not like you're the only fairy who is "different"." My eyes lit up at his last sentence.

"I'm not?" My smile returned again.

"There is a fairy in Pixie Hollow that has no wings and there is another fairy that is the only one in her talent guild." Ryan smiled back. "Do you want to go find them?" I nodded and Ryan led the way to the two fairies.

* * *

"Pril?" Ryan called as we entered the Home Tree **(Different from the Pixie Dust Tree)**. There was a pause for a moment before there was a reply.

"Over here!" the voice was female. I followed Ryan around a corner and there were two female fairies. One of the fairies had brown curly hair, blue eyes and a green and pink dress. The other had long, blond hair, blue eyes and dress but no wings!

"Oh Rani, you're here too! Perfect!" Ryan smiled at the blonde fairy.

"What's up Ryan?" The brown haired fairy smiled.

"I want you to meet someone. Rani, Prilla, this is Tr-"

"-Trinity. I know! I was at her birth." The blonde fairy smiled at me and I sheepishly smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Trinity," the fairy in the green and pink dress greeted me.

"Hi," I tried to sound confident but I failed… My voice was shaky and it sounded like I was going to cry… Ryan's smile faded and he flew from my side to in front of me.

"Are you alright Trin?" his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah," I nodded but I could feel my stomach inside me churning. Ryan then flew back to my side, although he seemed to not believe me.

"Anyway, this is Prilla." Ryan gestured towards the brown headed fairy. "And that's R-"

"-Rani." the blonde fairy finished for him. I really did start to hope that wasn't a habit of hers…

"Okay," was all I said.

"Prilla is a rare talent that only she has in Pixie Hollow." Ryan explained.

"I'm a clapping-talent fairy!" Prilla exclaimed proudly. "I can blink to the Mainland whenever I want!" I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"And Rani is a-"

"-water fairy. But I don't have wings because I sacrificed them to save Mother Dove's egg. It was worth it." Rani shrugged. Having no wings didn't seem to both her, which I admired about her.

"Wow, that must be really h-"

"-hard? It's still the same! In fact, it means I can swim!" Rani finished for me but I guess I didn't mind.

"That must be really fun." I smiled although I didn't feel too good… Ryan seemed to see that I wasn't the same.

"We should go. Trinity still hasn't done any talent practise yet!" Ryan lightly laughed as we flew out and back to my house.

* * *

"Trin, what's wrong?" Ryan asked once we were both sitting back on my floor at my house. _Damn, keep forgetting to get a table!_

"I just feel a bit ill, that's all." I shrugged "I'll live."

"And if you don't?" Ryan joked – or at least I think it was a joke…

"Then you'll never know what Queen Clarion told me!" I taunted him. Ryan's face turned serious immediately.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"Queen Clarion said some stuff that I can't tell you…" Ryan seemed a bit disappointed that I was going to keep it secret from him.

"Why? I thought we were best friends?" I never thought of us as 'best friends' before…

"I told Queen Clarion that I told you she was a cross-talent and she said that could be a problem and then she said it could be a problem because if everyone knew their original talents then it wouldn't be equal and then she said "cross talent such as myself" and then she said that I'll be future queen unless I don't want to because then her daughter will and-" I said all in one go.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ryan interrupted me. "_Future queen_?"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Woooooooooo! (like a ghooooostttt!)**

* * *

**Don't ask...**


	8. Is It Love?

**Little bit of fluff in this chapter. But who between?**

* * *

**Also, I just realized that Viola is blonde! Mind my language, but WTF? *Mind Blown***

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Ryan interrupted me. "Future queen?"_

* * *

I froze in horror. _Had I just told him?_ I nervously bit my lip.

"Uh, no." my voice was shaking badly. Ryan looked at me with an emotion I'd never seen before. It was crossed between disbelief, shock, happiness and something else...

"Trinity, you can tell me." He gently placed his hand on my own. I could feel my heart inside me going wild.

"Uh… um… but…" tears were now blocking my vision and Ryan became a blur. I tried talking but my throat was blocked by something. _Had I just told Ryan something that the QUEEN had told me NEVER to tell? Surely I was going to be banished or worst…? No, she couldn't. Could she?_

"Trinity, it's all right," Ryan gently wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "It's fine." He assured me but I continued to cry.

"No… Queen Clarion… she said…" I choked on whatever was in my throat. The world around me was moving. My head was hurting badly. My heart was racing. And my palms were sweating.

"That doesn't matter." Ryan said gently and moved towards me. He wrapped his arms around me as I continued to cry.

* * *

After a few minutes, I managed to stop tears flooding from my eyes. I shakily wiped my eyes to clear my vision to see. Ryan still held me as I continued to shake. I inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"Please don't tell." I whispered.

"I won't. It's our secret. Okay?" Ryan whispered back as he pulled away. I slowly nodded and faked a smile to prove I was fine, because I knew that would be his next question. Ryan faked a smile back.

"Just never tell." My voice couldn't seem to go above a whisper.

"I won't." he replied.

"How do I know you mean it?" I asked quietly.

"You're the most important person in the world to me. That's how you know." I was a bit shocked by his answer. _'Most important person in the world'? What is that supposed to mean?_

"I don't understand." I whispered back. Ryan gently placed one finger under my chin to meet my eyes with his. My heart continued to go wild as he leaned closer to me.

"Trinity, why do you think I call you 'Trin'? Why do you think I'm always telling you how amazing you are? Why? Answer; because I love you." _I just died._

"Yep." _What? Why did I just say that? I'm so stupid!_ Ryan chuckled before leaning closer to me and I closed my eyes without second thought. _This is it. It's going to happen. _I could feel something warm approaching my lips. I loved the heat coming off of Ryan's lips as he gently placed his on mine. While we kissed, I could feel his hand rest on mine. As if it was planned, we both raised out hands together, still touching. With our palms touching, we then enclosed our fingers around each other's hand so we were holding hands. As Ryan pulled his lips away from mine, I smiled. He smiled back.

"I wondered why I have heart-attacks around. Now I know." I giggled.

"Me too." Ryan chuckled. "What do we do now?"

"Uh, well it's late. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. You can stay here if you want tonight; the hawk might be out hunting by now." I jumped up and stretched my legs. I tried to get Ryan to release my hand from his but he wouldn't.

"Oh, sorry," he realized what I was trying to do and moved his hand away. "Can I stay here then?"

"Sure. Uh, just take the sofa…" I pointed to the sofa in the corner of the room. It was made of dandelion fluff and flower petals and was relatively comfy.

"Thanks Trin." He fluttered over to the sofa and lay down. I lay in my bed and it wasn't long before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, the sun had just finished rising. Ryan was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

"Not an early riser, are you?" he laughed.

"I don't get up early. Early is boring." I admitted.

"Boring? I like getting up early; means I get to watch the sun rise." Ryan smiled as he looked out my window. I tiredly got up, stretched my legs and rummaged around for something to wear. I picked up my winter outfit and turned to Ryan.

"Have you got a free day today? If so, do you want to go to winter?" I asked.

"Nah, I got work. You should probably find Silvermist or Fawn to start on your training." He replied.

"Good idea." I then pushed the winter outfit back into my closet and selected one of the summer outfits.

"I'll see you later," Ryan fluttered towards the door. "Bye Trin." He yelled as he flew out my house and over the river. I then got changed into my summer dress and decided to look for Silvermist. I felt in the mood to play with water.

* * *

"All the got to do is cup your hands like this…" Silvermist explained as she cupped her hands in the river. I copied her and a small orb of water formed in my hands easily.

"What's this?" I asked, holding the water up.

"That's called a dewdrop. Also known as a don't-drop!" she laughed. I started laughing too and ended up dropping the dewdrop…

"Oops…" I picked up another dewdrop and followed Silvermist to a spider web.

"All you need is a steady hand…" she ran her hands along the spider web and little dewdrops formed and gleamed in the sun. "There!"

"Wow…" I did exactly what she did and the water formed perfectly around the spider's web. Fawn, who had been sitting on a lily pad on the river's surface, flew over to the spider on the web. The spider seemed happy that his web was even more beautiful from the water shining in the sun like little crystals. Fawn started talking to the spider in a language that I couldn't understand but the spider seemed happy enough. I just smiled and watched in awe.

* * *

"You're a natural!" Silvermist giggled, snapping me out of a daydream.

"Thanks," I smiled at the water fairy.

"No problem Raindrop," She winked. I couldn't help but giggle as I followed her to collect more dewdrops.

* * *

"What a long day!" I groaned as I slowly fluttered along the border of summer. On the other side of the border was autumn. Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded rather like a trumpet coming from behind me. I turned around to see two fairies. One was in a guard-like uniform and had long blonde hair. The other was in a long pink dress, had blue eyes and light brown hair in a bun.

"Please, Viola, that's unnecessary." The fairy with the long dress said kindly.

"Sorry Princess Melony, but it is tradition." The other fairy replied. My eyes widened at the name.

"'_Princess Melony'_?" I gasped. She nodded.

"Yes. I am the daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori." Princess Melony smiled proudly. "But please, call me Melony."

"I've heard about you…" I smile back. "Good things, that is."

"From Queen Clarion?" Melony raised an eyebrow – just like Lord Milori.

"Yes." I simply replied. It was then I realized that Melony was a splitting image of Queen Clarion! They looked exactly alike besides their dresses and Melony had no crown. Melony noticed that I had realized this.

"You seem to have noticed something about me." She giggled.

"You look very much like Queen Clarion." I giggled too.

"I do hope that is a positive." Melony floated towards me. "Viola, you are dismissed." The guard fairy beside her bowed before fluttering away. I assumed she was Viola. "I presume Queen Clarion has already explained what your talents mean?" I nodded. "What do you think of this?"

"I think you should be queen!" I blurt out without thinking. I quickly cover my hands with my mouth. _Why do I keep doing that?_

"Why would that be?" Melony gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried to relax myself.

"I don't think I would make a worthy queen." I sigh. _How exactly would I be able to rule Pixie Hollow when I struggle to talk to people? I'm always saying stupid things!_

"That is not a far judgement. You are inexperienced therefore nobody knows who will make the best queen. I am only in line for the throne by blood; not talent. You have the talents. I do not and never will. You will make a worthier queen than me." Melony explained. I shook my head.

"I'm not ready."

"You will have plenty of time." She assured me but I shook my head again.

"I don't want to. I want _you _to be queen. Not me." The words slipped out easier than I thought.

"Very well," Melony gave in "But I have one condition."

"Anything…" my voice was quieter than usual.

"You must train me to become queen alongside Queen Clarion and Lord Milori." I was shocked by her condition. _Why me? I don't know how to be a queen! Queen Clarion does but I certainly DO NOT!_

"Why me?" I asked nervously.

"Trinity, you were born for the throne. I on the other hand, was not. I was simply born as the Queen's daughter. If wish to deny your place as queen, then I request that you aid me in my training."

"I am not denying my place! My place is as a cross-talent with Ryan! Not QUEEN!" I was stunned by my own words. _'With Ryan'? What was that about? So what we kissed? It doesn't mean anything! Does it? _

"Call it what you want. But hear me out Trinity, I need your help." Melony's tone was more aggressive and firm.

"I guess I could help…" I muttered but Melony still heard.

"Thank you. I am very sorry to disturb you. Goodbye." And with that, Melony fluttered away.

_Why me?_

* * *

**Well wasn't that a long chapter? Today is the start of… let's call it "xMeganful's Writing Week!"! Anyway, this is just day 1 out of 7! This will involve long chapters, multiple chapters a day, you name it! It's going to be fun! See you later ;)**


End file.
